¿Esta Bien Esto?
by astrid.v.s.ceatd
Summary: Ella era mayor y el era su estudiante. La cuestión aquí es saber si lo que ellos mantienen esta Bien.


_Hay momentos en los que nos preguntamos si es que lo que estamos haciendo está bien._

* * *

-Zoro- pidió amablemente la atención de su acompañante -¿Crees que esta bien esto?- pregunto neutra.

-¿El que estemos haciendo esto, Robin?- cuestionó el peli verde mirando a su alrededor, las sábanas de la cama revueltas y ambos desnudos, él sentado recargado contra la cabecera y ella recostada boca abajo con los brazos cruzados bajo la barbilla.

Asintió con la cabeza

-Socialmente no- hablo firme - Nos llevamos 9 años de diferencia, eres mi profesora de historia de la Universidad y sobre todo eres casada-

-En proceso de divorcio- interrumpió ella con serenidad y mirada tranquila.

-Pero aún casada- volvió a tomar la palabra haciendo que su voz se volviera en un tono burlón -Pero todo eso me vale una mierda-

-Fufufufu- solto una risa discreta ante lo último dicho.

\- Por cierto, ¿Cómo va eso de tu divorcio?¿Law lo va a firmar?- pregunto

-Sigue negándose- suspiro -Insiste en que le de otra oportunidad. No entiende que la verdadera razón del divorcio no es que me haya sido infiel-

-Ni que tu le seas infiel a él- comentó Zoro, él sabía perfectamente que sus motivos eran otros.

-Seria absurdo seguir con algo que no funciona, ya no siento nada cuando lo tengo cerca, es como si ya no tuviera alma y fuera sólo una máquina.-

-Nunca has sido muy expresiva, pero existe una diferencia cuando estás bien o no-

\- Que observador Espadachin-san- sonrió con un tono coqueto casi perceptible.

-Asi es- ladeo una sonrisa cómplice a la vez que ella se giraba boca arriba y él se posicionaba sobre ella.

-¿ y que es eso diferente que notas?- masajeo con su mano el pecho de él dando un toque seductor al momento.

-Tu mirada- respondió dando besos al contorno de su cuello descendiendo poco a poco hasta sus pechos intentando no quitar la vista de los gestos de placer que ponía la morena - Cuando todo está bien tienen cierto brillo y cuando No, estan apagados.-

Continuó bajando y con sus manos recorrían la bien formada figura de Robin, saboreando entre besos su piel y dejando que ella dejará marcas en su espalda cuando entraba en su interior.

Ella dejaba que hiciera lo que quería sin restricciones, sus bocas rosaban y gemidos salían de ellos ante el placer compartido en cada movimiento.

La noche se paso con sus dos cuerpo juntos, unidos no sólo en carne sino también en alma.

Robin había pasado seis años de su vida con un hombre guapo pero distante, eran compañero de Universidad pero de distintas facultades, el en medicina quirúrgica y ella en la de arqueología.

Los dos eran demasiado iguales y creyeron que sería buena idea iniciar una relación, una demasiado fría, pero para Robin eso no estaba mal, más bien lo veía como algo normal para el tipo de personalidad que tenían.

Paso el tiempo y se casaron, siendo de igual manera algo demasiado sería y sin calor.

La pelinegra había cambia su carrera por la de Historia y una vez acabado comenzó a dar clases dentro de la misma Universidad mientras Law impartía su profesión en el hospital de la ciudad siendo muy reconocido y apodado como "El cirujano de la Muerte" y no era porque sus pacientes morían, más bien porque creían que desafíaba a la misma muerte en el Quirófano al realizar alguna operación.

Lo malo era que como pasaban los años su relación se volvía más distantes al punto que apenas si se saludaban dentro de su propia casa.

Esto fue lo que llevo a Robin a plantearse en pedir el divorcio.

Hace tres años conoció al enigmático chico Monkey D. Luffy, que la invito a su curiosos grupo de amigos, chicos de su edad o menores, un poco más grandes y otros incluso mayor que ella.

Sanji el energético cocinero, Ussop el mentiroso, Chopper el super tierno miembro de grupo, Franky un mecánico capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, Broock el famoso musico de otra epoca, su muy buena amiga y ambiciosa Nami, y el malhumorado Zoro.

Juntos fueron conocidos como los Muguiwaras a causa de su Capitán, muchas veces eran comparados con un famoso cuento de piratas que narra la supuesta creación del mundo donde los protagonistas son una problemática tripulación en busca de un tesoro casi imposible de alcanzar.

Gracias a ellos su días fueron más alegres y en una de las tantas fiestas que organizaban en el restaurante de su amigo rubio de la facultad de gastronomía, su vida se volvió aún más interesante, su relación con el chico de cabello verde se volvió tan cercana que terminaron juntos en la habitación de él del pequeño apartamento que rentaba.

A la mañana siguiente en esa primer vez ninguno dijo nada, la segunda vez tampoco, ni la tercera ni la cuarta y ni la quinta. Fue hasta la sexta en la que las pequeñas conversación surgieron exponiendo cosas del otro que hacia que su lazo se volviera más fuerte.

Pasaron dos años y esa ocasión volvía a casa temprano, el día anterior había hablado con Zoro sobre lo que haría ahora y ahí estaba ella, abriendo la puerta de su casa.

No se esperaba del todo lo que encontró al entrar pero a la vez tampoco le sorprendió y mucho menos le afectó.

Law se encontraba en la habitación con alguien más, una chica de pelo rosa de esbelta figura.

Al darse cuenta de su presencia se separaron y taparon sus partes íntimas con las sábanas.

-Robi...- Lo callo haciendo un jesto con la mano indicándole guardar silencio.

-Sera rapido- afirmó ella - Law, he venido a pedirte el divorcio, ya llame a mi abogado y ya está tramitando el papeleo- su explecion no cambio en ningún momento mientras la de Law mostraba sorpresa.

Él había querido terminar su aventura con su compañera Bonny hace un tiempo ya que al ver los cambios positivos de humor que presentaba su esposa en los últimos años lo hacia replantearse si él había sido capaz de hacerla feliz alguna vez.

Lo difícil era convencer a la chica, ella insistía y el estúpidamente caía de nuevo.

Robin salió de inmediato de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida pero fue detenida por la mano de ojeroso.

-Robin, si es por lo que acabas de ver dejade decir...- intento explicarse pero fue nuevamente interrumpido por la serena vos de su aún esposa.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver- suspiro y se soltó abriendo la puerta de la salida -Voy a reunirme con los chicos, llegaré tarde-

De ese día, Robin sintió que un peso se quitaba de sus hombros y que la tranquilidad abundaba dentro de ella.

Habian dias en los que se quedaba a dormir con su amiga Nami y otras con Zoro en lo que se llevaba a cabo el proceso de divorcio. En su mayoria pasaba sus noches en vela con el chico, ya que aveces no le gustaba interrumpir la privacidad que merecía su amiga cuando el chico de gran sonrisa y sombrero de paja la iba a visitar, quienes hace más de un año dieron oficial su relación.

Pero el pasar mucho tiempo con Zoro, llevo a que se esparcieran rumores de que la maestra de historia tenía una relación con uno de sus estudiantes.

Por un lado no le importaban a ella, pero le preocupaba Zoro, que esto llegará a perjudicarle le inquietaba.

* * *

-¿Esto está bien, Robin?- pregunto una vez más Law Que tenía el bolígrafo en la mano con intenciones de no firmar el documento en la mesa.

\- Por supuesto que está bien- volvió a decir, cansada de tener que responder lo mismo cada vez.

El médico vasilo otro par de minutos en firmar pero finalmente lo hizo, luego le paso la hoja a ella y sin más lo firmó también. Desde ese momento era una mujer libre y se sentía feliz, tanto que al salir de las oficinas de la abogaduria mostraba una sonrisa, grande y brillante.

Afuera la esperaban sus amigos que de inmediato la llevaron a festejar su libertad.

* * *

-¿Esto está bien, Nami?- pregunto nerviosa a su amiga que le regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Claro que está bien, los dos se aman- dijo con dulzura entregandole en las mano el hermoso ramo blanco con pequeñas flores rosas intercaladas, mientras su otra amiga Vivi le ayudaba a colocarse el velo.

\- Te vez hermosa Robin-chan- le dijo la peli azul con una gran sonrisa.

La mencionada se miro una vez más en el espejo y se emocionó al verse con aquel precioso vestido blanco. Esta vez su boda sería tambien religiosa, cosa que no hizo en su anterior matrimonio.

Su amiga peli naranja fue quien la acompaño en todo momento hasta la puerta de donde se realizaría la ceremonia, siendo recibidas por Luffy quien sería el encargado de llevarla al altar.

-¿Zoro no se perdió de camino?- pregunto Nami en burla.

\- Él no se perdería por nada del mundo este momento shishishishi- respondió el chico.

-Es hora- recordó Vivi

-Promete lanzarme el ramo- le dijo por último Nami.

Las chicas entraron y tomaron sus posiciones de damas de honor, la melodia nupcial resono en la sala de parte de Broock, a la par que la novia entraba sostenida del brazo de su amigo.

Al llegar al final del recorrido Luffy le extendió la mano de Robin a la de Zoro que la sostuvo con delicadeza aún impresionado por la belleza que desprendía la pelinegra.

Habían pasado otros dos años después del divorcio de ella, años en los que Zoro acabo su carrera de abogado y en los que comenzó a trabajar arduamente.

El padre comenzó la ceremonia y ambos escuchando atentamente. Dijeron sus votos e intercambiaron argollas. Se dio el permiso para besar a la novia y así lo hicieron.

Al separarse se abrazaron y entre el alboroto de los gritos de celebración de sus invitados Robin dijo algo al oido de su ahora esposo que sonrió alegre.

\- Esto está realmente bien fufufu-

* * *

Gracias por leer ;D


End file.
